muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 0871
Noggin's edits to this episode are currently unknown, and therefore not all of the segments in this episode are listed. {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || Mr. Hooper opens the store late, because he was up all night studying for his G.E.D. exam. |- | || Cartoon || monster in the dark (finding a light switch) |- | || Muppets || "Bein' Green," with Lena Horne and Kermit. |- | || Film || Farmer takes care of the baby cows |- | || Muppets || Bob and kids talk about "next to" with Oscar |- | || Cartoon || Little girl explains "next to" |- | || Muppets ||Little Bird explains "next to". Then Cookie Monster cuddles up next to Little Bird. |- | || Cartoon || Alphabet animation |- | || Muppets || Here is Your Life: Oak Tree (with Guy Smiley and Granny Fanny Nesselrode) |- | || Film || Car assembly |- | || Cartoon || Four people cooperate building a table |- | || SCENE 2 || Big Bird and kids cooperate putting toys away |- | || Cartoon || Ants carry a huge letter 'Q' up hill |- | || Muppets || Muppet & Kid Moments: Herry & John-John: "Q" |- | || Cartoon || Hypnotic "Q" rainbow |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert: Ernie asks Bert to play a game where they take turns counting and then saying "Q". Ernie goes first with "1 Q", and Bert follows with "2 Q". The game continues, until Bert gets to "10 Q". "You're welcome, Bert!" Ernie says. |- | || Film || Wheel rolls away from garbage, boy captures it to complete his wagon |- | || Cartoon || Q-quiet! (tree chopping) |- | || Muppets || Grover's Jobs: Grover wants to sell Kermit some earmuffs, but Kermit doesn't have ears, so Grover gives Kermit some big human ears. |- | || Cartoon || Typewriter Guy: "Q", Quiet |- | || Muppets || Clap, Clap, Clap (Anything Muppets) |- | || SCENE 3 || Gordon sees Oscar cleaning his can with his vacuum. |- | || Cartoon || Henson: Eleven Cheer |- | || Film || Hands count to 11 |- | || SCENE 4 || Cookie Monster explains the purpose of a telephone. Then, Maria and Luis tease Cookie by eating the telephone! |- | || SCENE 5 || Bob and Gordon play "Here are Some Things" with chairs and a table. |- | || Cartoon || 'Q' lecture: stem always falls off 'Q' |- | || Muppets || Grover the Elevator Operator: Grover's elevator holds five people. |- | || Muppets ||Muppet & Kid Moments: Kermit, Shola, & Fannie: counting body parts |- | || SCENE 6 || Mr. Hooper is studying. Big Bird and John-John try to make a hot fudge sundae, but they need Mr. Hooper's help. |- | || Cartoon || Sand "Y" |- | || SCENE 7 || Big Bird decides to study Mr. Hooper's homework as Mr. Hooper works. |- 0871 0871 Category:School